Everything Works Out For The Best
by live-in-dreamland1
Summary: Connect 3 have just come home from tour and their manager wants them to leave straight away for another tour. So Connect 3 fire their manager and take a break. Shane arrives home in an angry mess but that changes once he see's Mitchie. Smitchie! One-shot


**Hey guys. So i really want to say that im sorry that i haven't been updating as often as i would like. My final year of school is just taking up a lot of time. So i wrote this as an extra fluffy smitchie one-shot for you guys. Hope you like**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :(**

**

* * *

  
**

**Everything Works Out for the Best  
**

"I'm sorry Shane but we just cannot put off this tour because of personal reasons!" Connect 3's manager Adam said. Shane inwardly groaned. He was currently sitting in his manager's office with Nate and Jason discussing issues about their upcoming tour.

"What do you expect me to do? We only just got back from our state wide tour only three hours ago and now you expect us to go on a world tour for the next eight months?!" Shane said as he stood up. Nate stood up as well.

"Calm down Shane" he whispered. Shane looked over at Nate before he stopped and took a few deep breaths.

"People are expecting this tour to be one of our biggest marketing sellers" Adam said. "We've got to think about what is right for the band"

"But we have family" Jason said, stepping into the conversation. "We haven't seen them in three months"

"They'll understand" Adam said with a shrug. Shane's eyes narrowed and he could see that Nate and Jason were also annoyed by that comment.

"Can't they come with us?" Nate asked.

"And have them distract you? I don't think so"

"My wife is not a distraction" Shane said through gritted teeth. Jason placed a hand on Shane's shoulder to keep him from doing something he would regret.

"We like to consider our families as a support system" Nate said.

"And I think of them as a few extra un-needed people who take up extra space" Adam said as he walked towards the boys. "Look, I don't care about any of your family matters right now. You are going on this tour or Connect 3 will go down the drain"

"You can't do that!" Jason said.

"You don't have a family do you Adam?" Shane asked. Adam continued to stare at all three. "You don't have a wife or girlfriend that you can go home to at night and cuddle up to. You wouldn't have a daughter or son who eagerly awaits your return every night. You wouldn't hear the pain in your wife or girlfriends voice when they speak to you in another country because they miss you so much" Shane finished his small speech and was staring Adam right in the eye. Adam shook his head and looked down on the three guys.

"No I don't have a family or girlfriend. I'm here to concentrate on your future and that means traveling to many counties and trying to reach a range of ages with your music. I don't particularly care that you have to keep leaving behind family. You were the ones who decided to have a family in this business."

"Do you even have a heart?" Jason asked.

"No I don't. Now can we please get back to business?"

"What business? The fact that we can't be Connect 3 anymore if we don't go on this tour." Nate said. Shane sat back as a thought crossed his mind. He looked down at his hand and began to play with his wedding ring. He looked up to see that Nate and Jason were looking at him, the same look on their faces. All had the same idea. Shane stood up and walked over to Adam.

"This is what we think. Either you let our families come with us on this tour..." Shane paused as he looked at Nate and Jason. Both gave him a nod. "Or we don't come back"

Adam looked at Nate, Jason and Shane and saw that they were telling the truth. He smirked and sat back in his chair.

"You guys can kiss your music future goodbye then"

**XXXXX**

Shane let out a frustrated groan as the trio made their way down to their car.

"I can't believe Adam could be so heartless. We haven't seen our families in so long and he just expects us to go straight back on tour again, without even spending even a day with them"

"I can't believe that he would insult our families like that in front of us!" Nate said. The trio reached the ground level and quickly got into the car that was waiting for them.

"I've barley been able to handle the phone calls with Mitchie these past two we've been away. Adam keeps scheduling interviews and press conferences and such during the day and then we have concerts at night" Shane said. He took his hat off and ran his hand through his hair as he thought of Mitchie. He had worn a hat so that no-one would be able to see his curls. He had left his hair curly for Mitchie. Shane had noticed that Mitchie always seemed to play with his hair when he let it dry out naturally.

"I have to admit that it will be nice to have a break for a while" Nate said. Shane smiled at him. Nate and Caitlyn had gotten married about 5 years ago and were now the proud parents of a 2 year old baby girl. Jason was currently dating an old friend from school and had been together for the past year and a half. Jason was thinking of proposing soon. Mitchie and Shane had only been married for the last 2 years.

"What am I going to tell Mitchie?" Shane asked after a few minutes of silence. The only noise was of the passing traffic and the humming of the engine.

"Just tell her the truth. Mitch won't get mad or anything" Nate said.

"I know she won't get mad but I feel like I've let her down right now"

"How so?" Jason asked. Shane and Nate had noticed that since Jason had started to date Nikki, Jason had become a lot more mature and was now the older 'brother' that everyone in the gang looked to for advice and just to talk.

"She won't want me to give up something I love because of personal reasons."

"How about you tell her exactly what you were thinking and what happened so that she can see your side of the story"

"Have you thought about the fact that Mitchie might be overjoyed by the fact that you won't be rushing to go off on tour every few months?" Nate asked. Shane looked up at him.

"Mitchie never said anything though"

"But didn't you tell Adam about how you could hear the pain in Mitchie's voice when you speak over the phone?"

"Yea" Shane said as he sat back in the seat.

"Tonight, just go home and spend some quality time with Mitchie. I'm sure she would appreciate it" Jason advised.

"Try and relax. Everything will sort itself out" Nate said.

"I'll try" Shane said as the car pulled up in front of his house. "See ya"

"Bye Shane" Jason and Nate called out before the door closed and the car drove off. Shane turned around to face his house and took a deep breath before he started to walk towards the door. Just as Shane was about to open the door, his phone buzzed telling him that he had a message.

_I'd like to know how your career goes now that you don't have a manager and pretty much every country knows that you have cancelled this tour. Adam_

Shane stared at his phone, barely registering the fact that his grip was tightening significantly.

"Calm down Shane. Right now just focus on spending time with Mitchie" Shane told himself before he opened the door, trying very hard not to slam it. As Shane walked down the hallway, he caught a glance at the clock. It was only 4:30. Mitchie usually came home around 5:30, which gave Shane an hour to cool off before Mitchie came home.

"How on earth am I going to break this to Mitchie?" Shane asked himself as he began to walk towards the living room so that he could start a fire to warm the house up. "Umm... how about Hey Mitchie, guess what? No... that won't work." Shane rubbed his hands over his face as he tried to come up with other ways to tell Mitchie that Connect 3 no longer had a manager and that there might not be a Connect 3 after the tour is cancelled. "Mitchie, you know how the guys and I are always searching for a way to find some more free time? Well we now have free time... but just not sure when we—" a soft groan from the living room broke Shane's babbling. He slowly walked to the living room, picking up a stray umbrella that was on the floor to use as a weapon. As he walked through the archway, his eyes immediately softened as he took in the scene before him. Surrounded by many pieces of paper, pencils and a guitar lay Mitchie sleeping soundly on the couch. Shane noted that she was dressed in one of his old college jumpers and a pair of old jeans with holes in the knees. Shane placed the umbrella on the ground before walking around the couch and kneeling in front of Mitchie. Looking at Mitchie sleeping so peacefully in his jumper made Shane realise the toll that him being away had on her. He spotted a bunch of paper on the ground and picked some up to look at. He could easily tell that they were songs but there was something different about these ones. The music notes showed that it was to suit two different vocal ranges. Why was Mitchie writing songs for two people? As Shane continued to look through the paper, he spotted something in the corner. It was a title for a new album but that was not was surprised him. It was the writing underneath. _A Collection of Love Songs by Mitchie and Shane Grey_. Mitchie was writing duets for the both of them to sing. Shane couldn't help the large grin that made it's way onto his face. Maybe it was a good thing that Connect 3 currently had to manager. He would be able to sing with Mitchie, something Shane loved to do dearly. He turned to Mitchie.

"Mitchie" Shane said quietly as he started to play with her hair. Mitchie groaned curled herself up more, not realising that she was curling herself up to Shane. Shane smiled at her before dropping his head down to place a kiss on her head. This seemed to wake Mitchie up a little more.

"Go away" Mitchie grumbled, snuggling closer to Shane's chest. Shane couldn't help the laughed that escaped from his lips. This caused Mitchie to open her eyes and look up.

"Shane?" she asked, her facing lighting up as she sat up straighter.

"I'm home baby" Shane said before Mitchie threw her arms around his neck.

"I missed you so much!" Mitchie said into his shoulder.

"So did I" Shane said. Mitchie pulled back to look at him.

"What's with the hat?" she asked. Shane just grinned and took the hat off. He shook his head to free some of the curls. Mitchie could feel her eye's watering.

"You left your hair curly for me?" she asked as she raised a hand to run it through his hair. Shane nodded. "I love you so so so much" Mitchie whispered as she leant forward and rested her forehead against his. Shane just smiled as he leaned forward and connected their lips in a sweet kiss.

"I love you too" he said when they pulled away. Mitchie smiled and patted the spot beside her on the couch. Shane smirked and before Mitchie could ask what he was going to do, he lifted her up and sat down, bringing her down on his lap.

"I like this better" Mitchie mumbled as she curled up into Shane's chest.

"Been a bit busy here?" Shane asked after a few moments, gesturing to the surrounding mess. Mitchie looked around the room and blushed.

"Working on some ideas"

"Hmm" Shane said and Mitchie could tell that he knew more.

"What do you know?"

"I know that there is a chance that I'm going to be in the recording studio with you again" Shane said as he kissed Mitchie's head. He watched as Mitchie's face sported a large smile.

"So you like the idea?"

"I love the idea Mitchie"

"But will you have the time to do that, with Connect 3 and everything?" Mitchie asked. She watched as Shane started to get a little nervous. "What's wrong?"

"Well to put it lightly, Connect 3 are taking a break right now" Shane said.

"And what exactly happened?" Shane looked at Mitchie and knew that he couldn't lie to her. He knew that she would support him.

"Connect 3 no longer have a manager. We only got back from our tour today and Adam was expecting us to leave straight away for a world tour that would last for 8 months"

"What? You mean leave today for another tour?"

"Exactly that. The guys were wondering if we would be able to bring our families with us this time but Adam wouldn't let us. So as a group, we made a decision that we wouldn't do the tour unless you guys were able to come with us. Adam said no so we walked"

"Does Adam not care for anyone other than himself?" Mitchie asked.

"You're not upset by all this?" Shane asked, wondering how Mitchie was still calm about this whole thing.

"Honestly, no. I've kind of been waiting for you guys to take a break so that you and I can spend some time together" Mitchie admitted.

"I've been waiting for the same thing" Shane said. "And now you and I have all the time in the world to work on this album together"

"I can't wait" Mitchie said. Shane smiled but couldn't help the sigh that escaped his lips. "Everything will work out for the best Shane. You'll see"

"I know Mitch" Shane said with a smile as he held onto her tighter.

The End

* * *

**Awesome. Well i hope that you liked that. I'm sorry if there were any spelling mistakes that i missed. I'm in a hurry because i have to go to band practise in about 10 minutes. Get to go and do some singing!!! YAY!! lol**

**Please review for me. I'm going to be working on finishing Bank Heist and Music Room so that i can start some of the many stories i want to write. **

**XX  
**


End file.
